wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality:Sound Advice
Please post the name of the page As a "link", by placing 2 sets of square brackets around the name, and as a "section" by placing 2 sets of equal signs outside both those brackets, like this: =Page Name= you want your fellow Wikiality.com users to review and gently guide toward greatness. Before posting your page, please review this List of Common Problems new pages have. You should also want to visit Dr. Stephen Colbert, D.F.A.'s helpful Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar Guidebookpage. Newest pages for review go at the top of the page. Pages should stay on Peer Review for a minimum of one week before being nominated for consideration as a Featured Article or Wikiality.com Featured Word page. Pages which are posted for Featured Article Nomination or Wikiality.com Featured Word Nomination during any given calendar month will be eligible for "Featured Article of the Month" or "Wikiality.com Featured Word of the Month" for that month. Please note: you may nominate your own pages for Featured Articles or Wikiality.com Featured Words once they have "passed" Peer Review, and are encouraged to vote on "Features" nominations as a demonstration of your love for Our Glorious Stephen. This page is for constructive criticism ("Tips" or "Wags") only. If you want to be nasty, ask your mother to come down to the basement and slap you. Any abuse on this page may result in banning and a call to your mother. ArchivesPeer Review pages will be automatically archived after three weeks, or after their time in "Features" nomination process, if applicable. =Week of 2/11/07= Bum I've submitted my Bum for your attention. '--Alethic Logic 01:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC)' =Week of 02/04/07= Colbert's Laws of Existence (the page formerly known as Iraqknowphobia) Posted By User:OHeL Suggestions I love the idea! But, I wonder if the other idea you came up with, "Colbert's Laws of Existence" should be the main focus of the page and Iraqknowphobia would be a subsection of it? Isn't Our Glorious Stephen more important than this fictional place called "Iraq"? Also, another candidate for "Word of the Day"???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:43, 10 February 2007 (UTC) I'd wear a tee shirt with this definition on it. '--Alethic Logic 18:44, 11 February 2007 (UTC)' Good suggestions. As I mentioned before, I'm new here and I'm using my gut rather than bothering to read instructions on how to properly create or edit the Wiki pages. If you could create a page called "Colbert's Law of Existence" (I've had problems creating pages with %spaces% in the past), I will move the content over to that page and change the focus. --OHeL 21:42, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, all moved. Keep posting the truthiness, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:47, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well done! A few quibbles however (naturally, have I ever looked at a page wihtout a few qubbles?) ::1. God created the earth 6,000 years ago, yet you didn't mention that anywhere. Weren't you homeschooled like the rest of us? ::2. there is a page for that heathen Stephen Pinker (even though he doesn't deserve one), so you can link to him (oh, and his mother is riding on Stephen's mother's coattails by putting the "ph" in his otherwise gay name, so you need to change the spelling for it) ::3. In the same section with that heathen Stephen Pinker, you state: "Dr. Colbert stated that "if a ball rolls behind the couch, it is gone." He then proved the Laws by promptly covering his eyes with his hands, which immediately made Dr. Pinker disappear to him. (Emphasis added) ::You are saying Pinker only disappeared to Stephen. I distinctly remember Pinker disappearing when Dr. Colbert said he did. Are you saying you were still able to see him, even after Dr. Colbert told you he disappeared? ::4. The next section, "The Laws in Action", should include other examples: The Emperor's Clothes, Africa, etc. ::I think you should also keep Iraqknowphobia, it really is a good idea. Nice work, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:13, 10 February 2007 (UTC) The Orifice Posted By User:RedManiac Suggestions You say, "the title was changed because they wanted as many sexual references as possible." but only mention one episode when they did that. also, you mention only one episode. Expand it a little: * give a brief synopsis for each character * mention a few more episodes * keep the sexual innuendo theme going, it is mentioned only once and then it isn't sustained...oops, sorry, I couldn't resist...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Jew Testament/The Law Posted By User:Aaronak Author's Comments Basically, I summarized the Torah, with an emphasis on the truthier parts of the story. Open to suggestions. Suggestions :Very good overall. The author of this page is obviously an it-getter prodigy. :There are, however, a few minor quibbles... # Noah drinks too much alcohol ## it is my understanding that Noah didn't drink too much, he drank some alcohol and the liberal media blew it out of proportion # The name of Jacob's son. ## Is the name "Techinicolor"? Or is he in Techinicolor? Or both? # the Ten Plagues, only 6 of which are named (frogs, hail, bears, damned dirty apes, NAMBLA and that 1st son thing) # the biggest issue I have with this page, you start off with "The story starts a little less than 6000 years ago" ## we cannot allow a featured page to make such a blasphemous claim. ## if the Bible says the earth is exacly 6,000 years old, you must explain this discrepancy. # Oh, the second biggest thing, no mention of The Baby Jesus :Items which need pages of their own (but perhaps others can help) ::* tree of Facts ::* Social Security :Otherwise, I will anxiously be waiting to vote "Yes" to feature this page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:29, 9 February 2007 (UTC) D&D Posted By User:St catty Suggestions Hmm...the list of "facts" in the middle is what bothers me most about this otherwise interesting page. The list itself is fine, but that there is nothing in addition to it. The "Slightly More Startling Freedom Fracts" section should be renamed to something about the internets version. Also, since it is a game, where are the rules? How about an example of how it is played? Maybe a short dramatization of a game being played? (But not too much like the comic, to avoid copyright issues, etc.) When discussing the game, please show basic rules/guidelines (some suggestions): * how many people can play * can it be played online or do you have to play it in someone's basement? * what equipment/materials do you need to play it? * do you have to wear costumes? ** what do people wear is they choose to wear costumes? * what other activities do people who play DnD participate in? (RenFaires?) * what the hell is "Magic, The Gathering"? * how is someone suckered into this life of depravity? * oh, yeah, how did the game begin? (what is its history?) These are, of course, suggestions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:47, 9 February 2007 (UTC) American'tsThis page has been nominated for Wikiality.com Featured Word voting. You can go here to vote, and/or continue to leave suggestions, comments, etc. for this article on Peer Review. Posted By User:Winky Suggestions This page seems complete to me, but too short to qualify as a full fledged "Featured". Perhaps this page can be featured on the main page as a "Wikiality.com Word of the Day" but not as a full "Feature"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:51, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Is there a way to nominate American'ts as a "Wikiality.com Word of the Day"? --Winky 14:58, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, go to the Wikiality.com Featured Word page. Louis Riel Posted by User:OHeL Suggestions I think the frist thing that needs to be addressed is the truthiness of the article (or lack thereof (See:wikipedophilia)). While most of the writing was very good, I dont see how this relates to Our Glorious Stephen or The Colbert Experience. I think some truthification is just what this article needs to get back on track. --ColbertNationEditor 01:36, 8 February 2007 (UTC) I'm new to the Colbert Experience and I'm just using my gut as I go. I figured that since the Louis Riel page was a stub, it was already blessed by the Baby Jesus with an element of divine truthiness. Any suggestions on how I could improve the article by finding a link to The Colbert Experience? Is there some type of Yellowcake template out there that can do this for me? --OHeL 11:58, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :More Suggestions :Since he is Canadian and most of the readers of this site are American, we have no idea who he is and why he is important you cannot assume anyone knows anything about him, if a non-American can be important at all to an American. :With that in mind... # when writing a biographical article, the very first sentence should tell the reader why the person is noteworthy. # the rest of the article should sound like a book report or some other thing that tells us the noteworthy events in the person's life. ## when he was born ## did he interact with any other famous people, or was he the most famous person of his time? ## did he have an education? # try dividing his life into 2 "eras", before the noteworthy thing mentioned in the beginning, and after the noteworthy thing ## a little snippet about what life was like during his "time". For instance if you were writing about Alexander Graham Bell (inventor of the telephone) you would describe how people communicated before his invention and then how the telephone made it easier for pervs to go about their filthy, filthy business, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Sea Lions Posted By User:Winky Suggestions This page feels like the beginning sketch of what could turn into something very interesting, but right now it's asking the reader to fill in all the gaps. You need to explain to us more about the history of Baird vs. the Sea Lions. When did this animosity begin? Why? Is there some particular reason that being high on meth lead Baird to target the Sea Lions? What's everybody got against Sea Lions, anyway? Once you have figured out the overall story you're trying to tell, you should also review the Common Mistakes Beginners Make page for hints on formatting, tone, etc. The opening could use some attention to SPG, and it does start off a bit random before moving into the "story." But I think this is a good idea, and hope to see you flesh it out more. It's about time someone exposed the nature-attacking ways of liberal Congressmen.--thisniss 04:02, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Squirrel Posted By User:Cleder perez Author's Comments Open to suggestions... Suggestions Ok, well first off there are some SPG mistakes. It was a good idea, but seems a little off track. The tone of it is always bouncing around and never really settles into a groove. I think a good once over in that respect would really help it. (Try to keep focus with where you want the article to go). Also, I noticed a few formatting issues (A line here, a level 2 headline where it called for a level 3). Also, check some of your facts (ie. Squirrels arn't leading the Bears....the bears are in charge! The noes! lol). Accually, aside from being so all-over-the-place, it was a fun read. But it needs alot of fine tuning. --ColbertNationEditor 21:55, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I agree with "Editor" that the page needs some focus, but maybe all you need is a little re-ordering of the sections? :* after the intro, try using the "Species" section first :* then, go into detail about each of the different species, using info from the other sections to describe them :* there are only 2 pictures, and one of them is a singing whore, maybe people can help make some pictures (one for each different species?) :The way you have it now is good, but with a little tweaking of the order, you can focus it a little more.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:05, 6 February 2007 (UTC) The Democratic Alliance of Koalas Nominator User:ColbertNationEditor Author Comments This is a newly add page, created to fill in multible gaps in a few other pages. I'm completely open to any Ideas or suggestions that could help improve this page. --ColbertNationEditor 20:47, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Suggestions * I have a problem with the name, The Greatest President Ever cannot pronounce the real name of the Democratic Party, so why should these guys name be spelled that way? If you change the name, I will move the page. * minor SPGs about * The first sentence has a negative in it: "not". ("The Democratic Alliance of Koalas (also known as DAK), is a not a new addition to the bear military.") You should always start the page off by telling your readers what your subject is, not what it is not. Perhaps if you said it is the oldest known Bear alliance still in existence? * I don't know if giving a specific era for the alliance's formulation (late 1970's), especially one so recent, makes it sound "forced". (I'm not sure if that's what I'm looking for, but it seems "off" somehow) Perhaps if you gave it a longer history, but instead of being specific hint at the possibiity. Or at least mention other failed bear alliances and why this one stuck around? * Koalas are found in Australia, no? Why no mention of Australia? Or some parallel history (Life of Brian) similar to Nixon and panda bears? Did Olivia Newton John bring them over? Is she part of the plot? Otherwise, nicely done. Minor quibbles and just suggestions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:50, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Footnotes